Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hanging device, and in particular to a reusable hanging device, that can be hung and attached to a proper position and then detached, and subsequently attached to another position as required for unlimited times; while providing sufficient adhesion force, to be able to hang heavy object.
The Prior Arts
In our daily life, it is often required to use hanging hook to hang clothing, stationery items, key rings, backpacks, and decoration objects, etc. for storage purpose. Usually, the hanging hook is fixed to a predetermined position on a wall. The hanging hook includes fixing elements, such as screws or nails, to fix the hanging hook on the wall. The shortcomings of this type of fixing is that, the presence of screw or nail could adversely affect its outer appearance; while the screw or nail fixed into the wall could create holes, cracks, or even causing damages.
Moreover, a double-side gluing piece can be used to attach and fix a hanging hook onto the wall. Though it is convenient to operate, yet in case it is required to move to another hanging position, it has to be detached from the wall, to cause damage to surface of the wall, or some of the glue may remain on the surface of the wall. Besides, the adhesion force for this type of hanging hook is not sufficient, so that it is not capable of hanging heavy object.
The conventional hanging hook can be made in the following ways: formed by a thin plate; formed not by double-ejection molding or insertion molding; formed by elastomer not capable of supporting heavy load and without adding adhesive; or formed by a structure of which the thickness is insufficient. Therefore, the hanging hook thus produced has the problems that the adhesion force it provides is insufficient, thus it is liable to detach from the wall, and is not capable of hanging heavy objects.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of hanging device is not quite satisfactory, and it leaves much room for improvement.